Syazac
are kaiju that appeared in Ultraman Gaia episode 33. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 67 m *Weight: 70,000 t *Origin: Alberta, Canada History Ultraman Gaia Living deep within the wilderness of Canada and viewed as a God by the Native Canadians, Syazac lived in peace with the rest of mankind until its presence became known. The American branch of G.U.A.R.D quickly set up and went in to defeat the beast, and soon, X.I.G was called in from Japan. Gamu met up with one of the American members: a trigger happy woman named Catherine. The two soon awoke Syazac and led it off a cliff with their jeep and detonated a slew of bombs beneath it, but the victory was short for the quilled kaiju rose up mere hours after. The X.I.G fighters quickly attacked it, but to no avail and when Catherine was injured, Gamu morphed himself into Ultraman Gaia. Gaia fought the beast, but the Canadian monster rolled up into a ball, quickly battering the hero and preventing him from hitting him. As the battle raged, Gaia went supreme and slammed the creature into the side of a cliff. As Catherine woke on the ground, a Baby Syazac wandered into the area. Yelling at Gaia to stop the battle just as the two were about to clash once again, she managed to prevent Gaia from killing Syazac and allowing the creature to venture back into its woodland home. Months later, as the war against the Dobishi swarm went on, Syazac rose again to defend the lush forest around it. The mighty beast of legend, with its young, unloaded their energy blasts against the swarm. The forest guardian fought valiantly, taking down Dobishi until the war was over where it then returned to its life of peace. Powers and Abilities *Invisibility:Adult Syazac can become invisible at will. Once attacked it can not be invisible for a short period of time. *Wind: Adult Syazac can create large bursts of wind from its mouth. *Thunderball: Adult Syazac can curl into a ball and roll around. While in this form it's skin becomes so thick normal punches and kicks are virtually useless. *Energy Give: Adult Syazac can give energy a fraction of the power of Ultraman Gaia and Ultraman Agul using a red energy ball from its mouth. Baby Syazac The offspring of Syazac History The children of Syazac a lone Baby Syazac wandered into the battle between Ultraman Gaia and its parent. Seeing the tiny purple creature, Gaia hesitated in killing the guardian and listened to the words of the screaming Catherine, convincing him to spare the beasts' lives. Shazak and its child turned around, returning to the forests until they were called upon by a much larger threat. As the adult attacked the Dobishi swarm months later, several babies from woods of Canada left to help, and like their parent, returned to the forests after all of the plague was destroyed. Stats * *Height: 38 m *Weight: 33,000 t *Origin: Alberta, Canada Powers and Abilities *Invisibility: Baby Syazac can become invisible at will. *Energy Balls: Baby Syazac can launch red energy balls from his mouth. Trivia *Syazac's costume is a modified C.O.V. II costume while the Baby Syazac is a modified Baby C.O.V. costume. *Shazak is one of Zogu's monster army along with Tigris III, Gomenos II, Zonnel II and Mizunoenoryu. Videos Category:Ultraman Gaia Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Heroes Category:Ultraman Gaia Kaiju Category:Allies